


睡美人的诅咒

by Apricotgf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotgf/pseuds/Apricotgf
Summary: 对于一个中了睡美人的诅咒的故人与仇人，杰克会怎样反应呢？
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Cutler Beckett
Kudos: 2





	睡美人的诅咒

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的背景是《不适》，不看它也能看懂这篇，两篇写作相差时间较久，写作目的也不一样，有部分情节差别较大。

*写于一本精致的牛皮笔记本上*

到今天为止，离诅咒终点的最后期限只剩整整三个星期，而我的昏睡时长正在以倍数形式增长。也许这就是终结了，我再无其他办法解开这个诅咒，也不想再尝试原来的方法第二次。

马萨正在准备冰窖。最后剩余的几天，让他去准备比呆在这里照顾我有用。不知这个尝试能否争取多一些时间，但总归还是得试一试。

这个地方的天气有些闷热，清醒时间内还是尽快更衣较好，记录就到这里吧。

1871年5月5日

……

此次苏醒间隔大概有两天，也许再睡过去几次，我就再也不会醒来了。有趣的是睡觉时也会做梦，有些是回忆，有些是假想。但无一例外都会梦见他，真是恼人。

1871年5月10日

……

这次是八日，现在是半夜。清醒时间十分宝贵，一切如常。

1871年5月20日

这便是日记本上的最后一段话。

杰克放下日记本，看着睡在床上的贝克特。他的呼吸很均匀，就像在进行一次再平常不过的午睡一般。……只不过这一次将无法再醒来。

“三个月后。”他记得贝克特是这么说的。他那时不明所以。可他最终还是搞清楚了，有意无意地、随意故意地。

当然了，最终证实他的想法的还是贝克特桌上那张写满了传说故事的羊皮纸，什么诅咒人、被诅咒者、深爱物和吻之类的童话。谁知道他为什么要去看？那天他还见到了他，肆意嘲笑了一通。

用交易和诡计来换一个吻，这个人真是特别。

真是……特别。

他深爱我。那时的杰克想。他深爱我。

不，那不关我事。他又想。这么想过过后他再度登上他心爱的黑珍珠，在四海晃荡，就好像从来没知道过这件事一样。

可现在他却站在这里，在诅咒起源地，在贝克特的房子里，在他的日记本前，在他的身旁——于诅咒的最后一天。真是毫无道理。

......毫无道理？

杰克走到贝克特的床边，忽然开始说话，就好像床上那人仍醒着一样：“一个与爱无关的吻怎么可能解得开这样一个以爱为基的诅咒呢，贝克特。我不知道你竟然能这么蠢。”

“你知道什么叫爱吗？”

“我归岸时望见码头上的你的身影，这叫爱；你发带上我顺手摘的木棉，这叫爱；我翻上窗台透过开着的窗户看见的点燃的烛台和批阅文件的你，这叫爱。”

杰克别过头去，好像笑了一下，好像没有。

“不知道的是你而已。”

后记：

醒来时，贝克特愣了很长一段时间，他梦到了一些很久远但...可以算得上是美好的事情。还梦见了一个吻。

他坐起来四周看了一圈，但在黑暗中什么都没有看见。他犹豫了一下，试探着出声：“......Jack？”

他又喊了一声：“Jack？”这回喊得更清楚了一些。

没有回答。

哦，原来如此。贝克特想。看来诅咒到时间会自动解除。原来如此。他心里有什么东西被放下了，然后封存了起来。

他从床上下来，在脑中计划了一下，决定去找马萨。

离开时，他顺手烧掉了桌上那本日记。


End file.
